Slumber Party
by Morgan2
Summary: When Wordy and Shelly need to leave town suddenly, Jules and Sam offer to watch their girls.


Slumber Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

Summary: When Wordy and Shelly need to leave town suddenly, Jules and Sam offer to watch their girls.

Author's Note: This is just a drabble I've had in my head. It takes place about six months after Fault Lines. No major spoilers for the season finale. Please read and review!

* * *

For a Friday, it had been a pretty uneventful day for Team One. After their morning briefing, running sprints in full gear and going through some practice simulation runs, all they had done today was patrol Toronto's city streets, letting the people know they were still there. Aside from being called to the scene of a stolen vehicle, some teenagers who had been involved in a fight outside the local movie theatre and a lot of driving around, the day had passed with no serious instances to deal with. They had all arrived back at the station and were sitting around the briefing room table chatting, waiting for the clock to strike four so they could call it quits for the week and enjoy their weekends off. Spike and Wordy were quipping back and forth over the hockey game the night before when Wordy's cell phone went off. He glanced down at the text, noting that it was from Shelly. 'Call me ASAP,' was all the text read.

Excusing himself, he walked out of the briefing room toward the communications desk where Jules sat, shuffling through some paperwork, to make sure all was well at home. Shelly rarely called or texted during working hours, knowing the importance of his job and staying focused. Wordy reminded himself not to jump to conclusions, but couldn't shake the feeling of trepidation in his gut.

"Hey Shel, what's going on?"

"My mum just called, and they're taking my dad by ambulance to Queensway Carleton Hospital. They think he's had a heart attack." He could hear the thinly veiled panic in her voice, though she was trying to remain calm. Her dad had been having heart problems for several years now, but recently it had seemed he was doing better.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Wordy exhaled the breath he'd been holding. "Is he alright? How serious it is?"

"We don't know, he was working on a truck and just collapsed. They said he was conscious when the EMT's arrived, but I really think we should be there."

"Okay, my shift's over in thirty minutes and I'll be home, but who's going to watch the girls?"

"We can take them, but we need to leave as soon as possible. We're going to hit rush hour traffic as it is."

"Take them with us? Shel, the drive to Ottawa is almost five hours. We can't have them be in the car for hours and then sit in a hospital waiting room all night."

Jules was honestly not trying to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help overhearing Wordy's side of the conversation. Telling Shelly they'd come up with something and ending the call, Wordy turned towards Jules with a sigh.

"Wordy, Sam and I could watch them…"

"Thanks Jules, but I wouldn't want to be a nuisance." Jules could tell he was rolling the idea around in his head. They didn't have any family in Toronto, and traveling on a last minute late night trip with three young kids wasn't exactly ideal.

"Really, it wouldn't be any trouble. We don't have any plans tonight or tomorrow even. I wouldn't have offered if I couldn't swing it and I know Sam won't mind. My shift's not over until five, that'd give you enough time to get home, pack and get the girls ready. I can drop by and pick them up on my way home."

"Jules, you really don't have to do that…"

She cut him off. "Wordy. I won't take 'no' for an answer."

He knew he was defeated. There was no point arguing with Jules once she had made her mind up. She was persistent and direct and he knew he was wasting his breath. Though hating to impede on Sam and Jules' time together, he didn't have many options. Though the job required Jules to have a tough persona, deep down she really was a sweetheart. Tonight she was Wordy's life saver.

"Okay, that could work… Let me talk it over with Shel and I'll get back to you."

Wordy walked back to the briefing room and was conversing with Greg, seemingly to ask if he would mind if he left a little early for the day. With an acquiescent pat on the back from Sarge, Wordy made his way to the locker room to gather his things and call Shelly.

* * *

Overnight bags, pillows and stuffed animals in tow, Jules led the three Wordsworth girls through the front door of her and Sam's relatively new home. After last year's team re-qualifies, Sam and Jules had expressed that the feelings they had for each other were still quite the same as before they had broken up. They still loved each other and both had been grappling with their unresolved relationship, and questioning if they had made the right decision by putting their careers over their personal lives. With guilty conscious's, they had starting seeing each other again behind the team's back. Though they were getting away with it, all hell broke loose seven weeks later when Jules and Sam had unexpectedly found out that they were expecting their first child. With no other options on the horizon, Jules had asked Greg and Ed if she could speak with them privately and broke the news. They were shocked, but seemed genuinely concerned for Jules' wellbeing. Then came the disappointment and chagrin when she told them that Sam was the father. They were not pleased they had been lied to and that Sam and Jules had again been putting the team in danger by having a romantic relationship behind closed doors. But what's done is done and at the end of the difficult conversation they had congratulated her. For months, she had been dropping aimless hints that she was ready to take on parenthood, and though it was not by any means a planned pregnancy, it was hard to miss the smile of joy lighting her face.

In the months following, Jules and Sam's lives had changed dramatically. Jules was taken off active duty and placed on a shift at the communications desk. It wasn't ideal, but she could safely get through her pregnancy and still be a great asset to the SRU. Sam was allowed to remain on Team One, although, like Jules, he was on six months probation for his poor choices regarding their off-duty relationship. With the lease to his condo up and a baby on the way, Sam had decided to move in with Jules. It didn't take long to see that living in a small, two bedroom townhouse wasn't going to work either with their ever growing family, so the couple had starting the daunting task of looking for a new home. After walking through countless prospects (Jules was insistent that the house be 'just right') they had settled into a nice four bedroom on a seemingly perfect rural street.

"Sam, we're home!"

Sam shuffled down the stairs to greet them, smiling at the four beauties before him. "Hey sweetheart…" He gave Jules a peck on the lips before grabbing the kids' belongings. "Hi girls… Let me go put these in the guestroom and then we can decide on what we want for dinner." With that said, he headed back up the stairs.

"So, how about we eat dinner then maybe we can watch a movie or something?"

Jules was used to being around kids. She had four older brothers, and with that came six nieces and nephews. She didn't get to see them as often as she'd like, but they got together as much as they could.

"Okay," Wordy's oldest daughter Allie spoke up. Allie had known Jules practically all her life. Outside of work, Team One often had cookouts and spent time together with their families, so the girls were comfortable around Jules and Sam. "What are we having?"

"What would you guys like? Chicken, hamburgers, pizza, spaghetti…?"

Sam chose that time to come back down the stairs.

"Oh! Spaghetti's my favorite!" Lilly was Wordy and Shelly's middle daughter. She was five and like the other two girls, she had her mother's gentle features, blond hair and her father's captivating blue eyes.

"What about you guys," Jules directed to Allie and Aubrey, "do you like spaghetti too?"

Allie smiled, shaking her head in confirmation, while Aubrey clung to Allie's leg, hiding her face. She was three, and it took her a little longer to warm up to people due to her shy nature.

"If you want spaghetti, then spaghetti it is," Sam said. "Spaghetti's my favorite too."

Sam had done a fine job cooking a delicious meal and now the five sat around the dinner table munching on spaghetti, salad and garlic toast. Allie had already accidently sent her glass of milk cascading across the table and Aubrey had managed to get more food on her face and the floor then in her mouth, much to the delight of Sam's boxer puppy, Gunner, who ate it up greedily. The pup had been a 34th birthday gift from Jules, after discovering that Sam had always wanted a boxer when he was growing up. General Braddock did not.

The meal time conversation had been quite amusing thus far as well.

"Jules, what's wrong with your belly?" The ever inquisitive Lilly had asked.

Jules gave her an indulgent smile. "I have a baby inside me. I'm almost six months pregnant."

Her face lit up with excitement. "Really? Do you know if it's a girl or a boy?"

"Yep, it's a baby boy..."

"What's his name?" Lilly was an endless chatter box and you never knew what was going to come out of her mouth.

"His name's going to be Logan Samuel Braddock."

"I like that name! What color hair does he have?"

"We don't know that yet sweetie…"

"Oh. Well, how did he get in there?" This had now piqued Allie's interest as well.

"Uh…" Jules' head snapped towards Sam, who was hanging his head trying his best not to laugh out loud. "Well… Maybe you should ask your mum and dad…"

That answer seemed to satisfy her and she didn't seem to notice she was being put off, much to the relief of Jules. The birds and the bee's conversation would be much better handled by Wordy and Shelly!

* * *

Once they had finished dinner, Jules had offered to clean up the carnage, leaving Sam to entertain the kids. Somehow, they had ended up wrestling around on the living room floor. Sam had put on quite a show of being overtaken by the little girls, much to their delight. Giggling could be heard throughout the house as Sam crawled after them, growling like a monster. Jules smiled to herself in the kitchen as she heard their commotion. She couldn't wait until her own child was here. Putting off motherhood for years because of her career, there were days when she seriously doubted she would ever be a mother. It was surreal to think that in three months she would have her own baby. That in a few years it would be her own son laughing and running through the house, Sam chasing after him. The thought gave her a warm feeling. It was yet to be seen if she would be returning to a team on the SRU after the baby came, but right now she was content with the direction her life was going. In the end, family was what would be there, not the job.

After round three of Wordsworth vs. Braddock Wrestle Mania, Sam had pulled the sleeper sofa out of the couch in the living room and the girls and Jules were currently cuddled up on it watching The Wizard of Oz and eating chocolate fudge sundaes (Jules' current favorite late night snack). Sam was reading a book in the recliner, relaxing after a long week on the job. By the time Dorothy, the Scarecrow and the Tin Man had met the cowardly Lion, all three girls were sleeping peacefully, stuffed animals in hand. Jules got up and turned off the TV and lights as Sam locked up. Meeting at the foot of the stairs Sam pulled Jules into a hug and kissed the top of her head. He rubbed her ever growing belly lovingly and they held each other for a minute before softly kissing in the dark. Hand in hand they climbed the stairs to their bedroom, exhausted from the day. Surely, the kids would be up early in the morning and tomorrow was sure to be eventful.

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon. Please read and review!


End file.
